1. Field of the Invention
A device for marking the edge of a document with indicia relevant for processing the document is disclosed. More specifically, an apparatus is related that labels the edges of important or strategic envelopes that are stacked into piles for later quick identification of those important or strategic envelopes.
2. Description of the Background Art
During the processing of bulk mailings or large quantities of mailing pieces within mailing trays, it often becomes necessary to find a particular mailing piece. Since the mailing pieces are usually stacked within a mailing tray with only their edges showing, to find a particular piece mailing piece is traditionally a time consuming and tedious endeavor. In order to make a functional profit in operating a bulk mailing program, bulk mailing firms rely on being very efficient. The time and effort required to identify particular piece within a mailing tray has not been profitable. The subject invention is a dynamic system that marks the edge of any particular mailing piece, often, if required, after it is assembled, as directed by a computer means in response to selected criteria. This novel and nonobvious system overcomes the limitations found in the prior traditional operational methods by permitting the bulk mailer to mark edges of mailing pieces with regions of codes comprising indicia of colors (black and other colors), magnetic imprints, bar codes, and the like for quick identification by an operator or identifying assemblage.